


Brenda/Sharon Advent 2016

by grrriliketigers



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: All the drabbles written for 2016's Brenda/Sharon advent calendar





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by shortandsassy93

“Have you ever seen anything sadder?” Brenda asked. 

Fritz looked up, seeing Brenda leaning against the doorframe and looking into the other room. “Huh?” He furrowed his brow. 

Brenda nodded at Sharon who was seated, despondently holding a gnome. “Where’d she even get that?”

Fritz sighed. “Get what? The gnome?” He shrugged. “What does it matter?”

“It doesn’t.” Brenda folded her arms across her chest. 

“Don’t do that.” He sighed. 

Brenda pursed her lips. “I’m not doing anything.” 

“You asked me to do Christmas.” 

“And where else were you going to go? Claire’s on a vision quest in the Mojave desert.” 

“That’s gratitude for you.” Fritz rolled his eyes.

Brenda resisted the urge to stomp her foot. She knew that Fritz was right. He usually was. He was right when he asked her if she was unhappy and he was right when he guessed that she’d fallen in love with Sharon. 

“Stop staring at Sharon if you’re trying to be inconspicuous.” 

Brenda frowned. 

“It was your idea to not tell your parents until after Christmas.” Fritz said pointedly. 

“That was before Sharon got stranded here instead of getting to go to Christmas with her kids.” Brenda sighed heavily. 

Fritz remained silent. 

Brenda took a deep breath and strolled out into the bullpen. All of the room’s occupants looked up expectantly as Brenda made a bee line for Sharon. Willie Rae attempted to get her attention but Brenda was focused on a singular goal. 

Sharon tilted her head questioningly. Brenda took her by the arms and pushed her up against the wall. 

Sharon furrowed her brow, her mouth open in question. Brenda glanced up and Sharon followed her gaze, which landed on a sprig of mistletoe placed there as decoration. 

“Um, Brenda Leigh?” Clay asked from somewhere behind them. 

Brenda smiled and leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. “Merry Christmas, Sharon.”


End file.
